


Hidden

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"I'll always be here to protect you."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hidden

Draco spent a lot of his time in eighth year hiding. He had found an empty classroom on every floor and would use them when he needed to get away. He actually spent most of his time in an empty classroom just a bit away from Gryffindor tower. He was there now, in fact.

He had been there since breakfast had ended. He tried to get some sleep, but every time he heard a noise he jumped awake. It took more energy than staying awake so he settled into a desk and started his homework. He worked peacefully until the door opened.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry Potter was in the doorway. His abrupt entrance made Draco jump and spill ink all over his white shirt. "Shit, I'm sorry. Here, I have this extra shirt. I was going to wear it after quidditch practice but you can use it." Harry panicked and pulled a light blue t-shirt from his bag.

"Thanks Potter. And what do you mean? I'm in here all the time and I've never seen you come in here." Draco took the offered shirt. He started to change, somehow forgetting that he was standing in front of his enemy.

"Oh my god. I didn't know the curse scarred you like that." Harry gasped, guilt evident in his voice. Draco had removed his shirt, showing all the scars that littered his chest and abdomen.

"They aren't all from you, Potter. Just this one." Draco traced a finger over a deep scar that stretched from his collarbone to his hip on the opposite side. "The rest are from the manor."

"Oh. Well, I'm still sorry. Why do you come in here all the time, then?" Harry went back to the topic they had started on and Draco put on Harry's shirt.

"Haven't you seen the way the rest of them look at me, how they treat me? Here, no one sees me or talks to me. It safe." Draco leaned against the desk he had been sitting at, not noticing Harry coming closer.

"You look tired. Have you been sleeping, Draco?" Harry sounded worried. Draco shook his head.

"Dangerous." Draco muttered, remembering what had happened the last time he fell asleep around the others. He lightly traced the bruise on his side, thankful Harry hadn't noticed.

"You should have told me. I told you I would help you." Harry sighed.

"I'm fine." Draco lied.

"No you aren't. Go to sleep, Draco. Take a nap. I'll stay in here with you." Harry promised. His fingers splaying softly on Draco's blushing cheeks.

"You'll be here to protect me?" Draco asked, raising worried eyes to meet Harry's.

"I'll be here to protect you." Harry said, lips so close that they were practically touching, but not quite.

Draco raised his own hand to the back of Harry's neck and started to pull him closer but he hesitated. Harry closed the distance himself.

"Get some sleep. I promise you'll be safe." Harry whispered against Draco's lips as they pulled apart.

So Draco lay on the ground, head in Harry's lap, and napped for three hours. Harry never moved. He read and played with Draco's hair but he never left him there and he never let anyone hurt him again.


End file.
